<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curing the Curse by RedDiamondWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021130">Curing the Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDiamondWriter/pseuds/RedDiamondWriter'>RedDiamondWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Kwamis, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Dragons, Multi, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDiamondWriter/pseuds/RedDiamondWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng had a happy, normal life, until one day, the princess she trusted turned out to be an evil enchantress. Will she ever get her life back? Or will she grow happy with her new life in the magic forest?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Everyone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Plagg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tikki and Plagg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magic, it exists everywhere, in the hearts of everyone and everything. You can see magic in the little things, like a flower blooming or a firefly glowing. You can see it in the big things, like a dragon breathing a mighty flame, a witch sealing a demon, or a ladybug creating new life.</p><p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng was no exception to the magic in the world, a soul of creation and protection inhabiting her body and shining brighter than anything. She lives in a bakery with her parents, Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng. They taught her to put her love into all the goods she baked and delivered throughout the village, making sure no one was ever hungry. The bakery seemed to breathe life into anyone that entered, with the warm aroma of fresh breads, the gentle song of the creaking wood, and the small section of free cloaks for travelers that might be caught in the rain.<br/>There was never a dull moment in the bakery either, from the occasional wandering bard showing off his newest instruments to the travelling sword fighting champion visiting for a rest and sharing her stories. Marinette grew to be friends with many different sorts, her closest friend being an eager scribe named Alya, who could work wonders with ink.</p><p>Life seemed to be going perfectly for Marinette until a princess visited the village, boasting about her accomplishments and sweeping away any and all who were dense enough to listen. Marinette had believed the princess at first, trying to become her friend, but was shocked when she learned that Princess Lila was an evil enchantress. She was cursed by the enchantress, resulting in any memories others might have of her being locked away, never to be thought of again. Marinette was left to be alone and fled to the forest to be surrounded by creation, seeking a cure for the curse.</p><p>Many years passed, the sun rising as normal and the birds chirping their sweet songs. A woman was passing through thorny bushes with practised precision, not even a leaf ruining her red gown. She skipped through tangly roots most would trip over with a carefree smile, seeming to possess a rare power of great luck. The woman suddenly stopped as she heard a soft voice chanting a birthday song, she could recognize it as one from a village she had passed through. She stepped carefully towards the source of the voice and saw a young woman holding a bird while singing the song.</p><p>The young woman had hair like midnight, skin covered with scratches like she’d recently fallen in a thorn bush, and sky blue eyes that were clouded with sad tears, but despite everything, she was still managing to smile for the robin.</p><p>This action made the lucky woman’s heart ache and she longed to embrace the young woman like she would a crying child. She took another step forward and unluckily stepped on a branch, scaring the robin away and startling the young woman.</p><p>“Who goes there?” The young woman asked, eyes wary and searching the older woman for any signs of bad intent.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, you are precious! I am Tikki, a nymph! I heard your song, is today your birthday?” The older woman, now known as Tikki, introduced herself with a motherly smile that made the younger woman nearly start crying again. She saw the younger woman nod and carefully rub at her watering eyes before clearing her throat to speak clearly.</p><p>“Yes, it is, ma’am. Today is my eighteenth birthday. What, um, what’s a nymph doing in this darker part of the forest?”</p><p>“Happy birthday, dear. I was simply purifying this area, you never know what awful demons may lurk about! You must be careful!”</p><p>As if on cue, a demon emerged from behind a rotten tree, cat-like horns atop his head and corrupted green eyes narrowing at the nymph and the young woman. He glared harshly at the nymph and stepped forward.</p><p>“Demons don’t lurk, nymph, I feed on this death and cheese,” he started, straightening his posture to appear more threatening before continuing, “don’t you know a guy’s gotta eat? I don’t go into your part of the woods and start corrupting the life you need to eat.”</p><p>Tikki hesitantly backed down, allowing the demon to eat in peace. She turned her attention back to the young woman, who seemed intrigued by the strange demon, and knelt down to her eye level. “What is your name, dear?”</p><p>“Marinette, Du-” she was interrupted by her own coughing, bubbles escaping her mouth. Marinette started to cry once more, her last name seeming to cause her distress.</p><p>“Is that girl cursed or something?” The demon asked between bites of dead tree bark, glancing at the bubbles with dilating eyes. His tail wagged before he jumped up high and attempted to pounce on the bubbles. He became annoyed by his own actions and growled.</p><p>The cat behavior of the demon distracted Marinette enough to make her laugh, her mind away from what had been bothering her. She smiled at the silly demon then turned back to look at Tikki. “I am cursed. No one of my family or friends remember who I am and I have been alone for five years in this forest.”</p><p>Tikki’s eyes widened in horror from Marinette’s words, grasping the young woman’s hands in her own and looking into her eyes. She made a promise to herself that she would take care of Marinette as if she were her own child. “I will be your new family, little Marinette. You have a creative soul, I will teach you how to use it.”</p><p>Marinette’s heart warmed from Tikki’s promise and she finally felt like she wasn’t alone anymore. She nodded to tell Tikki that she accepted her promise. “Thank you, miss Tikki, I will never let you down!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Village Visit Attempt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plagg and Marinette visit the village for food.<br/>Who's taken Lila's place?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud explosion echoed throughout the forest, making birds flee from their branches in case of danger. Laughter echoed following the explosion, a cat demon fell over clutching his stomach, tears bubbling in his corrupted eyes. A young woman was holding a flaming flower, scorch marks littering her cheeks and hands.</p><p> </p><p> “Plagg, stop laughing! That was a very good start, Marinette! Your talent is shining!” An older woman spoke, ignoring the laughter of the cat demon. She patted the young woman’s head and healed her burns slowly.</p><p> </p><p> “That wasn’t a star flower at all, sugar! That was a supernova!” Plagg cackled, snorts coming out between his laughs and making him laugh even harder. </p><p> </p><p> “I’m trying, okay? Miss Tikki, could I please try again?” Marinette asked, a stubborn and determined look to her face. She pinched out the fire on the flower, frowning as the petals turned to ashes. </p><p> </p><p> “Restore the flower before continuing one more time, dear. I’ll be exorcising this mangy cat while you do that.” Tikki turned towards Plagg, who stopped laughing and started begging to not be exorcised. Sighing, she simply called out to the bees and they swarmed the screaming cat demon.</p><p> </p><p> Marinette pictured the ashes reversing and reforming the flower in her mind, her finger tips glowing with pink light. The flower slowly reverted back to its original state, looking renewed with life. Smiling proudly, Marinette tried again with turning the flower into a star flower only to be interrupted by the loud gurgling of her stomach. </p><p> </p><p> “Sounds like you need some food, sugar.” Plagg pointed out as Marinette’s face turned pink. He thought it was pretty cute how humans could get easily embarrassed by forgetting their basic needs then realized he’d just basically thought about Marinette being cute. He blushed a little, pushing back his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p> “Plagg, could you please accompany her to the nearest village to get food? I’m bound to the forest, so I can’t go myself.” Tikki asked with a knowing smile, only increasing Plagg’s inner turmoil. </p><p> </p><p> The demon cat grumbled and nodded, leading Marinette out of the forest. The two walked silently for a while until Marinette started humming, making Plagg’s heart do something funny. He just ignored the beautiful sound of the young woman’s voice, returning his focus to the path.</p><p> </p><p> The village was bustling with people rushing to prepare for an event, fox banners hanging over the pathways, fox themed goods being sold at various stands, and even some people making fox themed masks. The sight of all the decorations excited Marinette as she grabbed Plagg’s hand and dragged him towards a stand with fox bread. She was very unaware of how Plagg was becoming suspicious.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> Meanwhile, a kitsune was growing more and more frustrated by the stupidity of the people in the castle, trying their best to do something that the humans would find suspicious, only to be met with replies confirming their stories. They were close to giving up on the humans, seeing as they had no brains whatsoever. </p><p> </p><p> “Your highness, the scribe has arrived for more news to share.” A servant spoke up, distracting the kitsune from their thoughts. They motioned for the servant to send in the scribe, a bored expression on their face. </p><p> </p><p> Moments later, a woman with tan skin and reddish hair burst into the room with an excited grin, her whole being wreaking with the stench of desperateness. “Princess Lila! I am so happy to see you again! How was your trip to Unicorn Valley?”</p><p> </p><p> Putting on a fake smile, the kitsune started telling an elaborate story of how they helped a unicorn give birth and received the horn of their dead king.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> Marinette had dragged Plagg all over the village for an hour already, holding a basket that was close to overfilled with food. She was so happy that Plagg didn’t have the heart to tell her that they needed to stop and go back yet. He just allowed Marinette to shop to her heart’s content while their hands were intertwined.  </p><p> </p><p> “Young lady, would you like to try our berry flavored fox bread?” A familiar voice spoke up, making Marinette freeze and tighten her grip on Plagg’s hand. She looked up at the source of the voice and saw her mother smiling at her like she was just another villager. Her heart clenched up, wanting her to go and hug her mother like nothing had ever happened.</p><p> </p><p> Plagg noticed Marinette’s distress and nodded at the woman for her, taking the bread from her hands. He paid the woman with a few gold coins before dragging Marinette away from the shopping stalls, her tears only just starting to flow down her cheeks. The cat demon pledged to beat that evil enchantress to a pulp for hurting the human he cared about. </p><p> </p><p> “I’m… I’m very sorry for freezing up back there, Plagg. That woman, she was, she was my mother and she didn’t even recognize me! She doesn’t remember her own daughter because of Lila! My normal life, my friends, my family, it’s like I never even existed!” Marinette sobbed, Plagg awkwardly hugging her as a form of comfort. She fully wrapped her arms around the demon in return, like holding him would release her of all her pain.</p><p> </p><p> “It’s okay, sugar. Don’t hold it in.”</p><p> </p><p>  Marinette calmed down after a few minutes, pulling a handkerchief from her dress pocket and blowing her nose into it loudly. She was not, by any means, a pretty cryer, which just made Plagg chuckle lightly. She spotted a nearby stream and darted over to it, washing her soiled handkerchief off quickly. </p><p> </p><p> “Plagg, may I ask why you call me sugar?”</p><p> </p><p> Plagg blushed, unsure of how to explain that he thought Marinette was sweeter than sugar and the delicious taste of death and cheese. He simply shrugged in response as if to say it was just a little nickname. He ruffled Marinette’s hair to distract her from her thoughts, already sensing her mind clouding over with too much thinking. </p><p> </p><p> “Don’t worry too much, sugar, we’ll get you your life back someday and you can leave the forest.” Plagg spoke in the best comforting voice he could produce, which was something he struggled with, unlike other demons that used comforting voices to lure humans to their doom.</p><p> </p><p> Marinette smiled a bright, radiant smile at Plagg and nodded. She believed that she would be able to return to her old life and leave the forest she’d made a home in. Returning and breaking the curse would just take time, time that she most definitely still had.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trixx Begins a Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette meets Trixx, a kitsune who loves chaos. <br/>A ball is coming soon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Marinette had completely calmed down, her and Plagg returned to the village to finish their shopping. The two avoided Marinette’s parents as they roamed, which helped ease Marinette’s mind further. </p><p> “Why hello there! As a visitor to this village, you are required to attend Princess Lila’s grand ball! She is looking for a suitor, if you’re interested, young man. You may bring this girl as a plus one!” A woman started speaking, her bright blonde hair radiating in the light and almost blinding Plagg and Marinette. </p><p> The two glanced at each other, both silently questioning the small woman for a moment before Marinette hesitantly accepted the parchment. </p><p> “The ball is on the next full moon! I look forward to seeing you there, miss and mister!” The small woman spoke, running away to the next unlucky person. </p><p> “I guess you and I will be going to a ball together, sugar.” </p><p> “I guess so. Oh no, what will I wear? I’ve never been to a ball and now I have to go to one for that enchantress!” Marinette started to breathe heavily, almost shrinking in on herself as she thought about how she’d even get a dress or make one. <br/> “Sugar, cookie, cheesy pie, relax. You told me you used to make a lot of clothes, I’ll get you what you need even if I’d rather be eating the delicious food we got.” Plagg gave her a toothy smile, which made her relax once more.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>“You what?! You're taking her to a ball for the exact enchantress that cursed her?! Have you no idea of how much she was hurt?!" Tikki shouted, her face red with anger. She couldn’t believe that Plagg actually had the nerve to accept the invitation instead of running off.</p><p> "Sugar was the one that took the flyer and agreed to it! Just relax, I've got this." </p><p> "You better not get her hurt, you mangy cat. I will not hesitate to send you right back to-”</p><p> “Hello? I’ve been trying to get your attention!” Marinette cut in, her face tinted pink like she’d been using up her air. </p><p> The two stopped and looked at each other then at Marinette, who was holding a parchment with what seemed to be a sketch of a dress on it. </p><p> Tikki bent down and carefully took the parchment, admiring the gorgeous design Marinette had made. It was a dress with a fitted bodice, lace and flowers around the lowered neck and sleeves draped around the middle of the arms. The skirt flowed downwards like a soft waterfall that had caught more flower petals in it. She could just imagine Marinette being the center of all attention at the ball, her inner romantic squealing. </p><p> “This is simply beautiful! Oh, Marinette, you will look gorgeous in this! That’s it, I’m sold. You two may return to the village to gather materials, I will handle the flower work!” Tikki became excited to work, forgetting all about the actual danger she’d been worried about. </p><p>------------------</p><p>The kitsune had finally had it with the brainless people and freed the ‘princess’ from her sleep, leaving through a window. They transformed back to their fox body then sprinted into the magical forest, looking for better things to do. </p><p>The smell of berries and flowers wafted through the kitsune’s thoughts of how someone could believe such outlandish stories without a second, or even a third, thought. They padded towards the scent, peeking through a bush and seeing a girl, a demon, and a forest nymph all sharing fox bread. The sight of such different creatures sharing food warmed half their heart, while the other half was just plotting to steal a snack.</p><p> “That bread looks absolutely delicious!”</p><p>The sudden voice startled the three from their conversation, Plagg looking for the source of the voice while Tikki became protective over Marinette. </p><p> “Um, would you like some, strange voice?” Marinette called out, much to the displeasure of Plagg and Tikki. </p><p> “Yes please!” </p><p> Seconds later, a fox emerged from the bush, jumping around and barking happily before a bright light encased it. The three covered their eyes, missing how the fox started to stand on its hind legs and grow in height until it became a human shape. </p><p> Marinette suddenly felt a hand touch hers and quickly opened her eyes. She didn’t expect to see someone with tan skin, orange hair, fox ears, and glowing purple eyes. Her own eyes widened as she took in the beauty of the strange person that was eating the bread like nothing strange had happened. </p><p> “Trixx! You’re back!” Tikki squealed, enveloping the kitsune into a hug.</p><p> “Tikki! I thought that was you, how’ve you been? You will not believe the awful day I’ve had!”</p><p> “I’ve been just fine. Plagg and Marinette here are a handful! What was so awful about your day?”</p><p> “Okay, so, you know the princess, right?” After getting a shocked nod from Tikki, Trixx continued, “well, I impersonated her today and literally no one questioned my stories! This scribe girl came to talk to me for the latest news and I told a grand story about rescuing a unicorn! The dunce didn’t even question it!”</p><p> “Wait, you impersonated that evil enchantress?” Marinette asked quietly. Slight fear was showing in her eyes, making Trixx become concerned. </p><p>“You know she’s an enchantress too? Oh this is great! No one else would believe me when I tried to tell them!” </p><p> “That enchantress cursed poor Marinette, now none of her friends or family remember who she is! I still can’t believe Plagg let her accept that ball invitation!”</p><p> Plagg had an offended look on his face before remembering how Tikki had acted before. “Says the one that went all giddy when she saw the dress that Marinette designed.”</p><p> “Wha- I-” Tikki was lost for words and Trixx started cackling. </p><p> “Okay, we can bust the enchantress at the ball then!” Trixx suggested after a minute of laughter.<br/>The four debated the idea for a while, planning how they’d safely get Marinette and Plagg to prove to everyone that the princess was a fake. They decided that Plagg would most definitely be Marinette’s date to the ball and Trixx would run distractions while disguised as the princess. They just had to hope that nothing would go wrong to damage Marinette further.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ball Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The plan goes not as planned</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally the night of the full moon and Marinette was becoming more and more anxious about how the plan would go. She’d been reassured multiple times by Tikki, Trixx, and Plagg, but her mind continued to race. </p>
<p> Trixx had already entered the castle while Marinette and Plagg stood outside, recalling what they’d need to do. </p>
<p> “Sugar, I know you’re spiraling already, but you’ll wear down the cobblestone with this pacing.” Plagg innocently tried to joke, hiding his worry for the young woman.</p>
<p> “Don’t you “sugar” me! This is a serious matter and I don’t know if I can handle it! Oh, maybe I should’ve had Trixx take my place, then I wouldn’t have to worry about messing everything up! I just know I’ll do something-” Marinette was cut off by a hand over her mouth and Plagg suddenly holding her close. She looked up at Plagg with warming cheeks and furrowed brows, almost annoyed by being shut up in such a way. </p>
<p> Plagg’s focus was targeted at the guards passing by, silently praying to whoever would listen that they hadn’t heard Marinette. Seeing the guards walk away, he sighed in relief then turned his gaze back to Marinette, a mad blush flaring up and an unfamiliar fluttering in his stomach. He quickly released her as if she had burned him. </p>
<p> “I, um, sorry about that, sugar. Guards were heading this way, you kept rambling, didn’t know what else to do.”</p>
<p> Marinette’s eyebrows relaxed, but her rapid heartbeat did not. She wasn’t sure why she was reacting the way she was, having only ever thought of Plagg as a great friend and companion. A small touch to the top of her head distracted her from her thoughts as she saw Plagg stepping away from her again before offering his arm to her.</p>
<p> “The mission, uh, let’s go do that, okay, sugar?” Plagg stumbled over his words, something Marinette didn’t hear him do very often. It was strange for someone who seemed like a jester that enjoyed laughing in the face of a guillotine to be so unsure now. </p>
<p> With a nod of her head, Marinette and Plagg entered the castle, the mission now beginning properly. </p>
<p> The two entered the ballroom, being greeted by warm chandeliers sparkling over perfectly polished marble floors. The aroma of the floral decorations and fresh food made the place feel ever-so-slightly more welcoming, the fear of what was to come overshadowing any pleasantries. </p>
<p> “I see you two finally arrived, the refreshments are that way,” a strange woman started to speak, gesturing towards a large table at the left side of the ballroom, “and the party shall last until the princess dismisses everyone.” The woman finished her statement with a wink, eyes flashing a bright purple. </p>
<p> Marinette gasped when she realized the woman was Trixx, feeling comforted by their presence. She looked at Plagg, who was starting to open his mouth to speak, with an awestruck smile.</p>
<p> “Who on Earth are you disguised as?”</p>
<p> Trixx did an exaggerated twirl in response, further confusing Plagg, a mischievous grin forming before they spoke again.</p>
<p> “Why, this is my own creation! I am allowed to be a gorgeous maiden from time to time, just as you are allowed to disguise yourself as a human even if demons are supposed to be above these kinds of things.”</p>
<p> “You’re so beautiful!” Marinette cut in with a squeal, eyes nearly sparkling.</p>
<p> Trixx was caught off guard by Marinette’s compliment, their cheeks warming. Their grin softened to a simple warm smile, taking Marinette’s hand in theirs and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek.</p>
<p> “Thank you, dear Marinette, I sincerely wish you a wonderful time.”</p>
<p> Marinette watched as Trixx disappeared back into the crowd, her hand raising to her cheek as she felt the spot Trixx’s lips had been. Heartbeat once again escalating, she shook her head in a desperate attempt to collect her thoughts so she could focus on the mission. </p>
<p> Plagg, though mildly jealous, was amused to see that he wasn’t alone in the growing feelings for Marinette. He took advantage of the daze Marinette was in, grabbing her by the hand and wrapping an arm around her waist. Faint memories of dancing long ago waltzed through his mind, filling him with nostalgia as he spun the young woman around. He could feel the skirt of Marinette’s dress flowing with their movements, noticing she’d finally snapped back into reality. </p>
<p> “I didn’t know you could dance.”</p>
<p> “Sugar, there are many things I haven’t told you yet, maybe someday you’ll learn everything,” Plagg responded, an unreadable emotion on his face, “also, I just now remembered I used to dance every day.”</p>
<p>  Many loud gasps distracted the two from their dance, turning to see what was going on.</p>
<p>Two royal families gracefully entered the ballroom, one family with a father and a son, the other with a father and a daughter. The son seemed extremely annoyed with the attention he was getting while the daughter somehow looked disgusted and excited. </p>
<p> “That’s the Agreste king!”</p>
<p> “He’s never left the kingdom before!”</p>
<p> “Is that the Bourgeois royal family?”</p>
<p> “Prince Félix looks as angry as his father!”</p>
<p> Different voices could be heard throughout the crowd as Marinette squinted to see the families better. She saw that a boy her age, who she guessed was Prince Félix, was standing a small distance from an older man that looked like his father. The prince was dressed in only monotonous colors, his pale blond hair and porcelain skin being the only pops of color. She squinted more and saw that the princess of the other family was practically radiating with yellows, blacks, and blues, her hair a golden blonde, eyes a crystal blue, and dress a black bodice with an elegant yellow skirt. The only thing that Marinette disliked about the appearance of the princess was her off-putting blue eyeshadow and red lipstick. </p>
<p> “Princey there looks like an ice goblin that reads gothic novels for breakfast and the princess seems like a brat,” a male voice spoke up, startling Marinette and Plagg. </p>
<p> “Who are you?” Marinette asked, stopping her thoughts about the two royal families. </p>
<p> The man looked offended for a moment then glanced down at himself.</p>
<p> “It’s me, Trixx, I’m just checking in.” </p>
<p> “Oh, wow, you look really good! Is this another original look?”</p>
<p> Trixx nodded in response, adjusting their shirt confidently. They took Marinette from Plagg and briefly spun her around, letting out a happy laugh when Marinette stumbled and fell against them. </p>
<p> “Are you done yet?” Plagg questioned, wanting to go back to dancing.</p>
<p> “Yes, yes, little kitty, I’ll go keep an eye out for anything suspicious.” Trixx laughed more, kissing Marinette’s head then disappearing again. </p>
<p> Marinette was left in yet another daze, unsure if she could take any more of how Trixx and Plagg were making her feel. The two were supposed to only be her amazing friends and protection for the night, but she was sure they wouldn’t have much more left to protect if things continued the way they were. </p>
<p> “My, my, you must be a princess, which kingdom are you from?” A voice suddenly asked from behind Marinette.</p>
<p> Turning around, Marinette was met with the sight of Prince Félix offering a hand to her to show he wanted to dance. She started to reach towards his hand when she heard a growling from right beside her. Looking over at Plagg, she saw his eyes turning more demonic.</p>
<p> “Um, so sorry, that was my stomach! I am.. from a distant kingdom! Yeah, it’s, uh, really far away!” Marinette rushed to speak, holding over her stomach to hopefully make her weak lie a little stronger. </p>
<p> “I shall fetch us both refreshments then, I am also quite hungry.” Félix chuckled then left towards the large tables.</p>
<p> Marinette sighed, thankful Prince Félix seemed to believe her. She drifted her attention back to Plagg with a disturbed look. </p>
<p> “What was that?! You almost blew our cover!” </p>
<p> “Um, I don’t know, sugar, I’ve never done that before. That was strange.” Plagg answered half-honestly, a few ideas floating in his head. </p>
<p> “Sorry to interrupt, but something very wrong is happening!” Trixx cut in, looking female again. They looked highly distressed and were pacing back and forth. </p>
<p> “What’s wrong, Trixx?” Marinette asked softly, turning the tables by taking Trixx’s hands in her own. </p>
<p> “Everything! King Gabriel of the Agreste family was talking to Lila and asking her how the plan was going! Shit, we need to leave immediately! Mission failed, we’ll get ‘em next time, okay?” </p>
<p> Plagg’s eyes widened in horror, eyes flickering demonic for a few seconds. He nodded at Trixx’s words to show he understood. </p>
<p> The three fled the castle, Trixx reverting to their normal, neutral form and Plagg returning to his demon appearance as they both gripped Marinette’s hands. They’d need to replan everything if they wanted to avoid the wrath of a king and an enchantress.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> In a lone dark room, Lila was beginning to chant a spell, an orange glow emitting from her fingers and flowing into an unconscious moth-man and blue phoenix. The two’s brains were swimming with suggestions from Lila’s chants, their minds becoming lost to the darkness and becoming trapped in mental walls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm doing my best! I haven't written a fanfic in years!</p><p>This is also on Tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>